Opening a Door
by Furlings are Cats
Summary: What happens when you open the one door you wanted to keep closed? Sheyla, McWeir, FordOC and BeckettOC. Complete!
1. Back at the Beginning

A/N Plot bunnies are evil! This one bit me hard while I was watching police videos, of all things. This takes place after 38 Minutes, so there are spoilers up until then. This is kind of my own alternate universe, so hang on for the ride!

P.S. Some one has been curious about the word space. Its the only thing I can make stay to split up sections. So thats why.

? Space?

"Major Sheppard stayed behind to guard our retreat. Next thing I knew, he was lying on the ground, screaming." Lt. Adien Ford recounted his version of events. After McKay freed the jumper from the gate Ford's first stop was the infirmary. Now that he knew the Major would be all right, he was giving his report to Dr. Weir.

"What happened next?" Dr. Elizabeth Weir was worried about John, but she needed these reports.

"We ran back, grabbed Sheppard and headed for the jumper. When we got to the gate, there were Wraith Darts waiting for us. One hit the ship, and you know what happened next."

"Yes, we were in radio contact from that point on." Elizabeth took a deep breath. Everyone on that ship had come within minutes of death, and she had to take it in stride. Sometimes, this job really sucked. "Alright Lieutenant, you can go."

Ford almost ran out of the room. He was anxious to see how Sheppard was doing. After all, he had killed the man.

? Space?

Teyla jumped with every shout that echoed from within the infirmary. Fear was often something she could keep in control, but now, it consumed her. She slowly slid down the wall, wrapping her arms around her knees as she reached the ground. A single tear made its way down her cheek, but she quickly brushed it away. An Athosian leader never cried. She became aware of someone standing next to her. Dr. Beckett had stepped out of the infirmary and was bending down to look her in the eye.

"You can come inside now, lass. He's resting, but I'm sure he'd enjoy some company." Carson stood back up and reached out a hand to help. Teyla gratefully took it and pulled herself to her feet. Entering the room, she was shocked at how pale John looked. He seemed to be sleeping, but as she sank into a chair next to his bed, he opened one eye.

"Hey there." His voice was dry and scratchy. "Ice." His eyes traveled to a small cup sitting on the table. Teyla picked it up and pulled out an ice chip. Pressing it to his lips, she couldn't help but think how soft they were. 'Stop it. He doesn't think of you that way.' Her eyes met his for a moment, but she quickly looked down.

"How are you feeling?" she questioned, knowing he must be in pain.

"I'm Ok. How are you feeling? You didn't get hurt, I see." That was how he was, always putting the welfare of another before himself.

"I am fine. Dr. McKay suffered slight burns to his hands, but Lt. Ford and myself escaped unharmed." She pulled another ice chip from the cup and held it out. John grabbed it between his teeth and smiled a half-grin. Teyla held back her own grin, preferring to take an ice chip herself.

"Those are mine." John poked her in the arm.

"I am quite certain you can share," Teyla told him while grabbing another one.

"Who says I want to?" John reached out for the cup, which was still in her hand.

"I think you have no choice." Teyla pulled the cup out of his reach.

"That's not fair. I can't get up." John put on his best pout.

"Ahem." The sound of a throat being cleared brought them both back to reality. Rodney McKay, Lt. Ford, Dr. Beckett, and Dr. Weir all stood in the doorway with varying degrees of amusement on their faces.

"Hi guys." John waved from the bed he was currently lying in. "How is everyone?"

"Well, we came to see how you were doing. Obviously, you're feeling wonderful." Rodney's typical snaky comment received glares from everyone present.

John was the first one to recover from staring. He reached over Teyla's shoulder and grabbed the cup. "Ouch," he winced from the sudden motion. "I win." He held the cup close and pulled out a chip. Carson moved over to his bedside.

"I see the pain meds are working. You're acting real feisty for someone who was dead two hours ago." He moved back to the small crowd that was still in the doorway. "You can all stay, but try not to excite him to much. That means you, lass." He gave Teyla a pointed glare, then moved into his office.

"It's good to see you awake, John." Elizabeth was the first to speak.

"It's good to be alive, is more what I was thinking." John looked towards Teyla. She had reached over and taken the ice chips away, placing them out of reach on the table. "Can I have another chip?" He looked at her with big puppy eyes.

"I have to do a report." Elizabeth decided she wasn't going to stay any longer. Other things were on her mind. "Rodney," McKay's head snapped up at the mention of his name, "Could you come with me and finish your report?"

"Uh, yea, I'll be right there." Rodney skittered out of the room, presumably to his lab.

"Yea, I've got something to do as well." Ford gave John a wink, then headed out of the room.

"What was all that about?" John turned a questioning glance at Teyla.

"I have no idea. Here." She held another ice chip to his lips. "Whatever they meant by it, we will soon find out."

John soon fell into a light sleep, with Teyla never leaving his side.

? Space?

A/N Don't worry; I haven't forgotten my other stories. Just wanted to get this one out. Have a good night, and give me luck on scholarship applications!


	2. Matchmakers Afoot!

A/N My mom is going to kill my muse! She loves to keep me up at all hours of the night, just to please you guys. So, here is the next installment of Doors.

? Space?

Teyla awoke with a sore neck. She had apparently fallen asleep while sitting next to John's bed. Her head was resting on her hand, which had become entwined with his sometime during her nap. Glancing at the device on her wrist – a Watch, that's what he called it – she noted that four hours had passed. No one seemed to be in the infirmary at the moment, which was just as well. Slipping her hand free of his, she grabbed one of the cots conveniently placed in the corner.

"Whatchya doin'?" John's voice startled Teyla, causing her to jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Dr. Beckett came out of his office before she could respond. "Good to see you awake, Major." He nodded his head towards Teyla while checking John's vitals. "Elizabeth has been looking for you. Says she needs your report."

Teyla looked towards the door, then back at John. "Don't worry lass, I'll let you back in." She blushed, then turned and left the room.

"She never left?" John was surprised. He figured she had better things to do that sit with him.

"Nope. She only woke just before you. I was watching from my office." Carson added the last part just to see what he would say.

"You were watching? How bored do you usually get?" John had an incredulous look on his face. "I didn't pin you as the spying type."

"Entertainment is often lacking here. How is your neck feeling?"

"Pretty stiff, actually." John unconsciously reached up and touched the bandages covering his neck.

"It will stay that way for the next few days, but once you can move without pain, I'll let you go." Carson finished his checkup and moved towards the door. "Talk to her. You would be surprised at what you would hear."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Carson just smiled and left the room. He was going to hurt that man the moment he could get out of bed. 'Great, I'm bored and there's no one to talk to.'

"Heard you were awake again." Ford poked his head around the doorway. "You want some company?"

"You got cards?"

"Always." Adien reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a well-worn deck of cards.

"Five card stud, no wilds." John reached back and fluffed his pillows.

"You want to play for ice chips?" The smirk on Ford's face was priceless.

"If that wasn't so funny, I'd be mad. Now deal."

"Yes sir!" Ford shot off a mock salute.

They had three hands down, with two going to Ford, when McKay knocked on the door. "Want to join? We got plenty of room." Ford motioned to a chair on the other side of the bed.

"What are you guys playing, poker?" Both men nodded in agreement. "I don't play poker. Never liked it."

"Ah, there you are Rodney. I was about to call you down. Lets see them." McKay obediently held out his hands so Carson could change the bandages.

"Ouch!" He grimaced as one piece of gauze pulled free of the burn.

"Sorry 'bout that. Here." The pain diminished almost immediately as a cool ointment was applied.

"Quit whining. I can't even move my head." John pointed towards his neck.

"And if you don't stop moving around, it'll take even longer to heal."

John took the hint and lay back on the bed with a huff. "At least give me something to do, I'm bored out of my mind."

"Stop annoying the doctor is a good place to start. Otherwise, I'll have you organizing my supplies." Carson turned back to McKay. "Ok, you're done now. But I want you back tomorrow morning to change the bandages."

"But I can work in my lab, right?" Rodney had plenty of experiments to work on.

"Aye, but stop if your hands begin to hurt."

"Yea, right," he grumbled as he left the room.

"I heard that."

Ford looked towards his CO. "I suppose you want some sleep?"

"No, not-"

"Well, I do, so, night!" Adien left with a quick wave and a bright smile.

'What was all that about? It's like he didn't want to be around me.' John could hear voices from the hallway.

"I think he got suspicious, Doc. You could have at least kicked me out."

"Aye, but I didn't have time. Teyla's on her way now." What in the world were they talking about?

"Lets just leave them and see what happens." He was going to have to kill Ford on their next mission. A setup? These people really needed a hobby, bad.

"Hello Major. Are you feeling any better?" John was so caught up in listening that he hadn't noticed Teyla enter the room.

"You scared me there. Don't sneak up on the injured."

"I did not mean to frighten you." Teyla looked down at the floor. Sometimes, her ability to sneak around caused problems, but mostly it was fun to watch someone jump.

"Come here." She came to his bedside. "Closer." She complied, confused. "They're trying to set us up. Did you hear Ford and Beckett talking?"

"Yes, I did. What is this 'setting up' you speak of?"

"Well, if you think two people like each other, you try to get them together. Apparently, that's what they are trying to do to us."

"Oh." Teyla moved away from the bed and averted her eyes.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Not as much as I should think it would."

"Oh. Well, even if it does bother you on some level, I have an idea." John leaned back onto his pillows, exhausted. "But you're going to have to wait to hear it. I'm tired and whatever the Doc gave me is making me very sleepy."

"Alright, I shall wait." Teyla grabbed the cot she had been in the process of moving earlier and set it next to his bed. John was already fast asleep.

? Space?

A/N This is so not sticking to cannon, but hey. It's my own little AU, and I'm happy here. So nya. Anywho, I'm so sorry it took me this long to update, but my comp cried mutiny. So yell at it. Not me. Luv ya'll.

Peace, Love, and Everything Feline,

Furlings are Cats


	3. Testing the Water

A/N I don't have a clue what the team designations are, so I'm just making this up. Thank you so much for the reviews! And now, on with the story.

Oh, yea, Anna, the Furlings part comes from Sg-1. They are one of the 4 races in the alliance along with the Nox, Asguard, and Ancients. They have never shown a Furling in the show, but there is a comment Jack made in the Season Six episode 'Paradise Lost'. Jonas is saying that the ruins could lead to a weapon and Jack says, "Sounds cute and fuzzy to me," in reference to the Furlings. So, I imagine them as being cat-like. So that's why. Enough of that tirade. Here's Chapter 3.

? Space?

Dr. Beckett called the remaining members of SGA-1 down to the infirmary. "Ok now, Adien and I have started the first phase of our plan. Now all we need to do is rig that jumper and send them on a mission."

"Isn't this a little on the extreme side? I mean, if anything is going to happen, shouldn't we let it happen on its own?" Everyone present looked to McKay. He was the last one anyone expected to come up with such a thoughtful idea.

"The ice-man does have a heart." Ford joked.

"Funny, very funny."

"It's harmless fun. Besides, I don't think either of them will actually make a move."

"You willing to put money on that, Liz?" Rodney pulled a handful of Canadian bills out of his jacket pocket.

"What good is cash? We are millions of light years from home, in a galaxy with no clue of the worth of a dollar." Dr. Beckett pulled out a chocolate bar. "These, however, are wonderful for trading."

"You're on."

? Space?

'This is becoming all to common,' thought Teyla as she once again roused herself from sleep in the infirmary. She could hear voices in the hallway, but could not make them out. At least she couldn't until the last words. 'You're on'. What did that mean?

"Stop moving, I really need this beauty sleep." She chanced a glance over towards the Major. His eyes were still closed, and his face was free of the worry that seemed to plague his waking hours.

"No you don't." The words came out before she could stop them, and Teyla clamped her hands over her mouth in surprise. John opened one eye and stared at her.

"I'm guessing that wasn't a figment of my over-active imagination?" She shook her head no. "Then I guess you figured out my plan while I was asleep." Teyla shook her head again. "Then what was that about?" He knew what he wanted it to be about, but he wasn't going to say anything. What was it hi Grandmamma used to say? Oh, yea, 'Don't count your chickens before they hatch,' or something like that. No sense testing his luck, which didn't seem too good at the moment.

"What plan do you speak of?" Teyla grabbed a glass of water that was nearby. At least it wasn't ice chips again. Even this was becoming too familiar for her liking. She had long ago decided that the infirmary was her least favorite place in Atlantis, and staying there for the past 24 hours had made that thought even firmer.

"Well, it's obvious that Beckett is conspiring to get us together, right? So, my thinking is, we act like we are. Only if you're okay with it, of course," he added hastily.

"Hmm," she seemed to ponder. In her mind the decision was already made. 'Pretending', as the others from earth had called it, would prove something, right?

"If there's a problem feel free to smack me. Or just chalk it up to the pain meds."

"I think it would be interesting to see the others reactions. But perhaps we should wait a few more days?"

"Yea, that sounds good." Was that dejection she heard in his voice? Things could get interesting in the next few weeks. "Just make sure to let me know if anything I say or do makes you uncomfortable, ok?"

Well, that was the most considerate thing a male had ever said. Among the Athosians, it was well known that men did not express caring for one another as well as a woman did. That's what made John different. If she had never met him, Teyla would have thought he was a female acting as a man. Such was rare at home, but it did happen.

"I must return to my quarters for some time. Is there anything you would like?" Teyla stood and folded up the cot she had been spending too much time on.

"Football. Defiantly a football game. And some visitors, if that isn't to much trouble."

"Of course. I will tell Dr. Weir that you are awake." John sighed and snuggled into his pillows. 'I meant you,' he thought as he watched her retreating form.

? Time Space?

"So SGA-3 came in hot yesterday. Apparently the planet they went to had one of those hive ships on it, and they were in the process of waking up."

"So that's what woke me up right after Beckett knocked me under. Figured something happened, but no one died, right?"

"No, everyone survived, at least from this base. Most of the natives were captured, but a handful was saved. We're going to need someone to fly them to the mainland in a few days." Elizabeth was fishing around for a positive response. That was the last step needed to get them stuck in the jumper.

"If Beckett will clear me, I'll take them over. It will give me something to do." John gestured around the infirmary. "As great as Carson is, this place is really boring. How long have you been back?" He turned his head slightly towards the door, beaming at the woman standing in its frame.

"Not very long. I did not mean to interrupt."

"Don't worry Teyla, I was just leaving." Elizabeth vacated her chair and left. She needed to change her bet. It seemed that things were going better than she had anticipated.

Teyla pulled the now empty chair a little closer. "Dr. McKay says that this device will play the football game you most enjoy." It looked a little like a portable DVD player back on earth, except the screen was much bigger.

"I'm going to make a wild guess. I press this button-" He pointed to a triangular shaped button placed in the middle of the rest, "and the movie plays. Am I right?"

"Yes. How did you know that button was the correct one?" Teyla was expecting to have to show him the entire device.

"We use the same symbol on earth to represent 'play'. Strange how that works." John reached under his pillows and dug around for some thing. "Ah, here it is. Look what I found in the cabinet next to my bed." He showed her the chocolate bar he nabbed when Carson wasn't looking.

"You should know you are sharing that." She settled into the chair with a blanket she stole from John.

"You keep taking all of my stuff. I might need that blanket later tonight." He made a big show of crossing his arms and looking put out.

"If you get cold, I will warm you up." Oh, that didn't come out the way it was supposed to. When had it become so hard to speak? Teyla reached over and pushed the 'play' button and the game started.

'Nice try', thought John, 'but you're not getting off that easy.' He turned his attention to the game in front of him. After all, no sense wasting a good time watching a game.

? Space?

A/N Well, I think I'm going to end this one here. It just seemed to like this train station, so this is my stop. Chapter 4 is being written as you read this. Or maybe its done. Depends if you are new to the story. Its 4am here, so if this isn't up to your standards, give me a shout. I'll fix problems that may appear after a few hours of sleep.


	4. The Secret Balcony

A/N Wow! I love all the reviews I've been getting! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. So please, keep them coming! Also, there is a serious SAPPY MUSH WARNING in effect for this chapter! I know I must bore you guys half to death, so here's the chappy!

Oh yea. I don't have a damn clue about Football, except guys running around with those tight pants, oooh. Gutter trip. Hehehe. So anything I say here is complete caca.

? Mush?

"Now watch. See how he holds the ball right there? That's what makes the ball spin." John pointed at the game on the screen. As his finger touched the screen, a close up of the toss came into view.

"And by using this 'spin' the ball will travel further?" Teyla was intrigued. Maybe there was an application in hunting.

"Well, that's what everyone says. It's never actually been proven." There went the hunting idea. "I've had enough. Lets blow this place." John turned off the film. It would be there later on tonight.

"What do you mean?" She didn't think that he was allowed out of the infirmary.

"I mean I want to go outside."

"Dr. Beckett has not released you."

"Who cares? I'm getting tired of these walls. As great as the company is, I need to get out." John threw his legs over the edge of the bed. So far, so good.

"I will not allow you to get hurt." Teyla tried to push him back on the bed.

"Then help me, not make it harder."

"I do not think this is wise." Nevertheless, she stopped pushing him back. Her hands rested lightly on his chest. "Here. At least put this blanket over your shoulders." Teyla handed him the blanket she had taken earlier that day.

"Lets go." John took the proffered blanket and inched off the bed. 'At least I got shorts,' he thought wryly. They made their way down the hall to one of the teleporters. It was slow going at first, mostly due to the fact that he was still very weak.

"Maybe we should go back." Teyla wouldn't judge him, he knew that, but he wanted to prove himself.

"I'm fine. Besides, we're almost there." The there he spoke of happened to be one of John's favorite spots in the city. It was a balcony he discovered during the initial surveys of the city. Until a few weeks ago, he was the only one who knew of its existence. One day, on a whim, he took Teyla to show her the view. Now, they were headed back.

"I do not remember the level."

"27."

Teyla pushed the appropriate button and the doors closed. "Dr. Weir, report to the infirmary."

"I think we're busted." Teyla nodded her agreement.

"Maybe we should head back."

"It's probably the stuff Carson gave me, but I don't want to. The fun is in the chase, after all." John stepped out the doors that had opened in front of them. "Come on," he cried impatiently.

"Oh, alright. But if we get in trouble, I will tell Dr. Weir what happened." Teyla thought the threat of exposure would turn him around, but all he did was laugh. 'Now he's acting like a child. No wonder Jinto likes him so much.'

"Here we are!" John was practically shouting now.

"Yes, I noticed." Teyla followed him out onto the balcony and gasped at what she saw. "Where did this come from?" Sitting in one corner was a table with a candle on it. Two chairs were set on either side, with dinner plates set in front of them.

"Not quite what I had pictured, but this will do. I'm gonna have to shoot McKay though."

"Dr. McKay knows about this?" She gestured towards the setup in front of them.

"Well, I only put the table and chairs up here. I was tired of standing. He saw me carrying the chairs and followed me. So actually three people know." He pulled out one of the chairs.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, its an earth thing. You show respect for a woman by helping her into her seat."

"Well," Teyla took her seat, "thank you."

John sat down across from her. "Dig in. It's the finest the United States Military has to offer." Teyla broke into a smile.

"So this is what you were talking about when you described the earth tradition of dating?" Her question caught him off guard.

"Well, this really isn't a date, I mean, all I asked was for Rodney to bring up some food because I knew you would be hungry and I really wanted to come out here and I knew if I tried you would join me and –" Teyla put up her hand.

"I understand. This is not a date." John was glad she had cut off his tirade, as he could have continued all night.

"Well, anyone who didn't know why we are here would think this is a date."

"And why are we here?"

"Look." John pointed his fork towards the horizon. "Watch the sunset."

Teyla set down her fork and gazed across the ocean. He was right, it was an excellent view. There were a few clouds scattered around, and as the sun dipped below the horizon, they lit up in spectacular shades of orange, red, and pink. She slowly left her chair and made her way to the railing. "Its beautiful."

She felt John's arms around her, pulling her close. Surprised, she turned to face him. "I didn't hear you get up."

"Yea, well, the military taught me to sneak." John realized his face was mere inches from hers. One little move forward, and they would touch. 'Just a few inches. You can do it!' His little pep talk would have to wait. Teyla was moving ever so slowly.

? Mush?

A/N There is a reason that 2 chapters are getting posting very quickly. If I leave it here, I will have to go into witness protection. Which means no more writing. Which, of course, would kill me. So yea. It just seemed right to end it here. So chapter 5 will quickly follow this.

Peace, Love, and Everything Feline, Furlings are Cats


	5. Fevers Ruin Everything

A/N I don't want to die! I'm too young! Here is the next chapter.

Evil

Is

A

State

Of

Mind.

Maybe she moved away?

? More Mush?

_"Yea, well, the military taught me to sneak." John realized his face was mere inches from hers. One little move forward, and they would tough. 'Just a few inches. You can do it!' His little pep talk would have to wait. Teyla was moving ever so slowly._

'She's coming closer!' John's brain was practically screaming at him to get a clue and move forward. Teyla hesitated so close that her breath tickled the stubble he had grown while on bed rest. His senses came back to him and he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own.

An entire universe of sensation was contained in that one short, sweet kiss. Teyla closed her eyes and leaned into John, initiating another one. Her hands snaked up into the hair at the back of his neck, causing a low moan to emanate from his throat. She pulled back, panting slightly.

"I did not hurt you, did I?" He merely shook his head and pulled her close. Their kisses quickly grew more heated, broken only by a voice from the vicinity of the door.

"I figured I would find you here." Both John and Teyla jumped apart, John losing his blanket in the process. He quickly snatched it back from the ground. He really needed it about now.

"Hello Rodney. I thought I told you to forget you ever saw this place." Teyla stood quietly at his side. John took a chance and pulled her under the blanket with him. Her back was pressed firmly against his chest, and he realized this might not have been such a good idea.

"Yea, well, Elizabeth is tearing the city apart looking for you two. And I literally mean tearing. Trust me, if you don't show up soon, things are going to get very ugly." Rodney was doing his darndest to hide his smirk, but it was hard. He had an inkling what was going to happen when John asked him to bring food up to this balcony, one that only three people knew about. Never in his wildest dreams, well, maybe his wildest, had he ever imagined this outcome. 'I really have to change my bet!'

Sheppard actually seemed to be ashamed. He hung his head as far as it would go, which wasn't far, figuring Teyla was still right in front of him. "I kind of forgot she was called to the infirmary. I just wanted to go outside." He nudged Teyla with his chin. "We might want to get going. Weir isn't happy when she's mad."

Rodney gave him an odd look. "What?" John didn't know what that look was for. He reviewed everything he had said while he walked out the door, Teyla still under his chin. "Oh. That didn't make much sense, did it?"

"Not a bit. But don't worry, I won't tell Carson." Fat chance. Rodney told Carson everything. They were like soul brothers, separated at birth. The good Doctor could talk anything out of the astrophysicist with just a glare.

"Teyla, you don't have to come if you don't want. Weir is going to have my head, and you don't need to get in trouble along with me."

"Actually, I had a thought. If I don't say anything, then you two can act like nothing happened. That is what you wanted to do, right? Pretend you were together to yank their chain?" Rodney was still following them. Apparently, he wanted the glory of presenting his find.

"How the hell do you know that?" John had been pretty sure that conversation had been private.

"I have my ways. Namely the audio recorders the Ancients placed all over the city." McKay noticed the disgusted look on Sheppard's face. "They aren't in the rooms, Major. Just the hallways and office areas."

Turning the corner into the last hallway before they reached the infirmary, John pulled Rodney close. "Can you give us a moment?"

"Yes, of course." McKay huffed and moved within a few feet of the infirmary door.

"Teyla, this is your choice. We can either act like nothing happened, or go on doing this." He gestured between the two of them.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks, or what fun it would have been to pretend. Right now, I am happy." John took that as a yes.

"Then lets go face the music, together." His arm draped over Teyla's shoulders, he poked Rodney in the back. "Lets get going. The longer she waits, the madder she will get."

A twinge in his neck caught his attention. Apparently the pain medication was wearing off, because a half hour before, he had completely forgotten about his wound. Not only that, but his mind was clearing, bringing into sharp focus how stupid he had been. 'Running off for a date with a hot alien. That will look great on the old resume.'

John suddenly felt extremely weak. All of his muscles cried mutiny as he slipped to the floor. The last thing he heard was Teyla calling his name, then, silence.

? Mush?

A bright white light awoke him from the blackness he had fallen into. "Teyla?"

"I am here, John." Hmm, he didn't remember her calling him that before. His neck hurt terribly, but being awake was better than being unconscious. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he could make out Dr. Beckett hovering over him with that annoying light. Teyla held his hand in a vice grip, obviously scared. It wasn't every day that someone passed out while walking down the hall.

"Hey there Major. Good to see you back where you belong." That voice was Ford's, but he couldn't see him clearly.

"Back off, bailiff." His remark caused everyone present to laugh. Four, no five distinct laughs. That must mean everyone was waiting for him to wake up.

"Teyla?" He had the distinct feeling that he had called her before, but his mind was getting foggier every moment.

"I am still here." She squeezed his hand, then looked to Carson.

"Major, do you feel a wee bit cold?" John stared at him for a moment. He knew this man, had seen him somewhere before.

"I don't know." The man with the light, -Carson, that was his name-, placed a hand on his forehead.

"His fever is still rising. Bring me another cooling pad." Teyla looked stricken.

"Has the medicine not brought it down?"

"Only slowed it a little. I'm going to give him some more penicillin." John felt his hand going cold, then his arm. He slipped back into the unconscious realm, relishing the oblivion it brought.

? Mush?

Some time later Carson came in to check on his patients. After the Major had become unconscious the second time, Teyla had begun shaking uncontrollably. He had given her a sedative to relax her, but instead it knocked her out. 'Should have known she didn't eat yet', he muttered. She was currently on the bed next to the Major.

"Ouch." The moan came from the aforementioned Major.

"John, are you awake?"

"I really don't want to be, but yea. Where's Teyla?" Now that was starting to annoy him. Whatever had happened during the Major's little walk had better come clean so he could deal with it. All he had heard was 'Where's Teyla?' or 'Where is John?' which was unusual, seeing as she normally called him Major. He might have to change his bet. He remembered Rodney chattering something about that.

"She's sleeping right next to you."

"Good. What he hell happened to me? I remember walking down the hall, then I was here, and now I'm talking to you." John tried to lift his hand to wipe his face, but it wouldn't move. Something was holding it down, and tightly.

Carson noticed his tugging. "I had to strap you to the bed. The fever was making you delirious." He unbuckled the strap, causing John's straining arm to shoot skywards. "Sorry about that."

"You still haven't told me what happened."

"Apparently the medication I was giving you didn't work the way it was supposed to." John glared at Carson.

"What do you mean?" John was slightly growling now.

"It's nothing serious, just an infection. I put you on Penicillin, and it seems to be helping. She, on the other hand," Carson paused for a moment.

"What? What happened? Is she ok?"

"She's fine, relax. After you fai- passed out, she started to shake pretty bad. I think she was scared."

"I was." Neither one had heard her awaken, nor sit up.

"Teyla!" John tried to sit up, but the pain in his neck got to him. "Ouch."

She slid off her bed and came over to him. "I am fine. I was merely sleeping."

"Yea, next time let me know if you didn't eat anything. I ended up giving you to much."

"She did eat." Carson looked at John.

"So you did go off together. I thought as much." He looked at the two of them. She standing much closer to the bed than she would of hours ago, he was softly gazing at her. "I have paper work to do." He darted off, not even bothering to stop in his office. One of the nurses could page him if anything went wrong.

"Dr. Zelenka, I'd like to change my bet."

? Mush?

A/N There ya go. You got your happy, shippy chapter, along with a bit of action. Fun. This story is going to be skipping right along now, with each chapter possibly jumping months. I have this huge plan all worked out in my head, but I'm a slow typer. Well, kinda slow. This is defiantly going to be a future fic, but that's all I'll say. Until next time,

Peace, Love, and Everything Feline,

Furlings are Cats


	6. Sealing the Deal, Part One

A/N This chapter is short for a reason. Don't worry, its not being posted until 7 is ready. So it's all good.

? Space?

After Dr. Beckett left, John attempted to sit up again. Teyla helped him, propping a few pillows behind his back.

"I was worried about you."

"Maybe your kissing swept me off my feet." Teyla smiled, and he was glad to see it. John looked at her. She seemed so tired still, even though she must have gotten 5 or 6 hours of sleep. "If I know Beckett, those drugs will come back with a vengeance."

"What do you mean?" She cocked her head slightly to the side. God, but she was beautiful.

John had to swallow before he spoke. "The drugs he gave you wont wear off for a while. Right now you're just awake because your body tells you to be. Give it a few minutes, you'll get tired."

He was right. Teyla could feel herself growing tired, much like when Carson had first injected her. "I think I will lay down." She made to move over to her bed, but was stopped short by John's hand.

"Stay here." He scooted over and patted the empty space next to him. Teyla seemed to consider for a minute, then climbed in next to him.

The rest of the members of SGA-1 came and went over the next few hours, but no one dared to disturb them. Come next morning, the word was out. John and Teyla were officially together.

? Space?

A/N I know, pathetically short. But its here for a reason. Trust me, it builds. Have fun reading!

Peace, Love, and Everything Feline,

Furlings are Cats


	7. Where do we Start?

A/N I'm so sorry it took me this long to update! My comp got sick, and then I got sick and didn't want to fix it. Not only that, but I just got season 7 on DVD. So there have been many distractions. I have had a lot of requests for a McWeir chapter, so, this one will have some in it. Don't worry, be happy!

Gater101/Laura I don't mind if you post this story on those sites, but could you email me the Addresses so I can come and visit them? I would have emailed, but wouldn't let me see yours. So here is mine Anitacat at aol dot com. Thanx a bunch!

? Space?

"Elisabeth, have you been down to the infirmary in the last few hours?" Rodney McKay poked his head in Dr. Weir's office, startling her from her paperwork.

"No, is something happening?" Great, now what had John managed to get into?

"Yea, but if you are busy, then it can wait. No rush." Rodney started to twiddle his thumbs nervously. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"No, I was just finishing up." John was going to kill him when he woke up.

"Well, I'm going to head back to my lab." Rodney darted out of the office before Elisabeth could respond.

'I don't get it.' Nearly everyone who had passed by her office in the past few hours had taken the time to stop and stare. Only when she glanced up had they continued with whatever their previous activity was. Liz put together what Rodney had said, and the weird looks from the rest of the city, and came to a conclusion. This had something to do with one Major Sheppard.

? Space?

'I cant believe I told her to go down and look. That is so childish!' McKay was silently berating himself while he attempted to work on what looked like a remote control. 'All I need is for the Major to get me alone on some distant planet. Then I'm toast.' Rodney poked the remote with his finger, trying to decide if the blue button near the top stood for power.

"I can see why you told me to go down there." Uh oh, that was Liz's voice.

"And why would that be?" He didn't turn his head from his desk. 'Don't acknowledge her, don't turn and look!'

"Well, it does seem nice that people are beginning to pair off. I mean, who knows how long it will be until we can go back to earth?" Liz had moved closer to him now, standing only a few feet behind his desk. Nearly the whole base was aware that there were some feelings there, but no one was bound to start any rumors about them. Rodney could probably beam your ass to an ice planet within moments, and Dr. Weir was just too respected.

Rodney finally turned to face Liz. 'Oh god.' She had taken off her jacket and was wearing that little red shirt he loved so much, the one that clung tight to her body. He gave an audible gulp before speaking. "Yea, but aren't there regulations about that?"

"Not for civilians." Was she flirting with him? It sure seemed like it but she had a boyfriend back home. "Which means that almost anyone can pair up." Rodney really couldn't figure out what to do with this information. He slowly rose from his seat, never taking his eyes off Elisabeth. 'This could be a dumb idea.' What he was about to do could be the worst thing he had ever done. It could also be the smartest.

? I'm Evil Aren't I?

Adien Ford stood on one of Atlantis' many balconies, throwing rocks into the water below. He always managed to find the time to come out here and hold a one-man pity-party. Even though this job could be considered the opportunity of a lifetime, he missed earth. He had family there, his mom and dad, and a girlfriend who was becoming something more. He knew the risks when he came here, but he never imagined feeling this lonely. Even his newfound group of friends couldn't alleviate the one thing he missed most in his life. What 25-year-old American male didn't want the company of a girl, especially after a hard mission? He had seen the way Teyla fussed over the Major, even when she was more injured than he. Adien missed that, the feeling that someone back home cared about the way things turned out.

He heard the doors whoosh open behind him and turned to see a young woman standing with a pint of chocolate ice cream and a spoon. "I'm sorry, I didn't know someone was out here." She turned to leave, but Ford stopped her.

"Its alright, I was just dealing with my own problems." He pointed to the ice cream in her hands. "Where did that come from?"

"Dr. Beckett wouldn't leave earth without a huge supply of ice cream. We nurses have figured out where it is." So that's why she looked familiar. She was one of the nurses in the infirmary, and had probably been hovering while he visited John.

Adien turned back towards the water and tossed in another stone. There was something therapeutic about waiting and seeing the splash far below. "Where do you get the rocks? There aren't any in the city." It was that young nurse again. Part of him wanted her to leave so he could mope in peace, but he would never be so rude as to ask her to go.

"I pick them up whenever I go on a mission, or when we visit the mainland." No one had known about his obsessive rock collecting, at least not until now. 'She's going to tell Beckett, them I'm going to be tested. Good one Ford.'

Instead of some smart aleck comment, she simply held out her hand. "Could I try?" He didn't see the harm, but decided he needed something to call her other than _her_.

"If you tell me your name." She looked surprised, then shook it off.

"It's Amanda. Amanda Jones." No title, must mean she's a civilian.

"Adien Ford. Here's your rock." She took the proffered rock. It was a deep rose color, almost a red.

"It's a quartzite. I didn't know the rocks were the same here as back home." Adien's jaw dropped. There was another rock nut in the city?

"How did you know that?"

"Before I went into nursing, I was going to be a geologist. Didn't quite work out, though." Amanda reached for more rocks.

"Why not?" She just looked at him for a moment, then shook her head. She obviously didn't want to talk about it. He guessed it had something to do with why she was in Atlantis and not back home, making a career for herself.

"This one looks like jade, but its orange." She studied the stone more closely. "It's not any kind I know of."

"I've never stopped to look at them. I just grab a handful and put 'em in my pocket." He threw another one into the ocean, watching it tumble into the water. "So why did you come out here?" Ford pointed at the slowly melting carton of ice cream, which had been left sitting on the wall.

"It's hard, coming all this way and knowing your family doesn't have a clue where you are. I miss them." This girl was singing his tune.

"That's why I was here. I can't stand the thought that I could die out here and my mom wouldn't even be told the truth." He reached into his pocket for another stone, but came up empty. "Damn," he growled.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm out of rocks. Need to get more next time we go off world."

"I need to get back to the infirmary. Apparently Dr. Beckett has made himself another patient."

"You mean Teyla, right?"

"Yes. He gave her a sedative, but she hadn't eaten anything. It knocked her out and now she's in a bed next to Major Sheppard."

"Lets go see them." Adien was getting used to Amanda's incredulous look, it was the one she had given him most often. Apparently he confused the poor girl.

"Ok," she said, never taking he eyes off her ice cream. "I cant take this back into the infirmary, or Dr. Beckett will have my head."

"Here." He took the small tub of ice cream and her spoon. "I'll give it to you when your shift is over. There is a small freezer in my quarters." There was that look again. He watched her slowly as he moved towards the door. Coming between a woman and her chocolate could be a very dangerous idea. He only hoped he lived to see the sunrise.

"I get off at 2300. Do you really want me bothering you at that hour?" They had made their way to the infirmary doors.

"I really don't mind. I'm never asleep before 0100 anyway." He turned and left down the hall. Next time he was standing and thinking, he would make sure that the demise of the wraith was included in the list.

? Space?

Rodney slumped into his chair. He never would have guessed that the uptight, straight-laced Dr. Weir was an excellent kisser. She stood there, just staring at him with a glazed-over look.

"Wow."

"Well, wow isn't exactly how I'd put it, but that works." Elisabeth was still in shock. She had been standing there, having a conversation, then, the next thing she knew was that Rodney had leaned forward and covered her mouth with his own. She had never taken him as a man who would be so open with his emotions, but she had been wrong before.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'll just get back to what I was doing." Sure, she had responded to the kiss, but that didn't mean that she wanted it to happen.

"You may have made me uncomfortable, but I'm glad you did."

He turned back to face her. "Ok, now I'm lost."

Elisabeth sighed. "You made me realize that maybe this is something that I want, something I've been waiting for."

That got Rodney's attention. She wanted him to kiss her? So why didn't she do it herself?

He didn't realize he had spoken aloud until she answered. "Because you are the shy one. I had to wait until you felt ready, otherwise I would have pushed you away."

"But you're with Simon. I don't think I did such a good job here."

"I ended it with Simon before we left. I still care about him, but I also understand the risks. There is a very good chance I'll never make it home, and I don't want someone waiting for a future that will never exist."

"So there is no earth boyfriend?" This was taking a while to sink in. Rodney felt as dense as his third grade teacher had told him he was. How had he not noticed she cared before now?

"Not on earth, no. How about you put that down and come here? We should probably talk." Rodney put down the remote device that he hadn't realized he was holding. He grabbed his chair and made his way over to the other side of the desk, where Elisabeth had taken up residence on another chair.

"So where do we start?"

? Space?

A/N There. You all get your shippy McWeir chapter, and I get this thing out of my head. Chapter 8 will be up soon!

Peace, Love, and Everything Feline,

Furlings are Cats


	8. Ice Cream Social

A/N I finally know where this story is going. Wow. I'm probably going to wrap this up within 3 or 4 more chapters, but Teyla may have other ideas. Who knows? There will most definitely be a sequel, and I'm actually starting on it soon. I have chapter maps in my brain for the next few chapters, so basically there will be daily updates. Well, that's enough chatter. Here is chapter 8.

? Space?

John opened one eye slowly. His right arm was numb, and his neck was aching again. Where the hell was that button Carson gave him? He found it, right where he left it. After pushing it, his neck began to feel better. 'That still doesn't explain the arm,' he told himself quietly. He opened his other eye and was greeted by a shock of reddish-brown hair. Teyla. She had obviously stayed the whole night. So that's why his arm was asleep. John lifted his left arm and slung it across her shoulders, spooning himself against her back. Teyla mumbled something incoherent and snuggled into his embrace. This he could get used to.

John had almost fallen asleep again when he was disturbed by giggling at the door. "Are you sure we won't get caught? Carson can get his hands on some pretty big needles." That was Ford's voice.

"He leaves at around 0200. There's no reason for him to be here this late. Now lets go before we set off a security alarm." What in the hell was Ford doing sneaking into the infirmary with a girl at this hour?

"Just because you have to have ice cream doesn't mean I need to get caught. Why don't you get it yourself?"

"Because you ate all of mine, that's why. All I wanted you to do was watch it." There was that girl again. Her voice sounded familiar, like one of the nurses.

"I told you I was sorry, Amanda. Can't we just leave it at that?" Amanda. She was the night duty nurse who had checked on him a few hours ago.

"No. It was chocolate ice cream. No self respecting girl is just going to let that slide." She was right. Adien might want to learn that if he ever wanted to keep a girl around.

John had finally had enough of their bickering. "Just grab the damn ice cream and go."

"Sir? I didn't know you were awake." Ford sounded pretty apologetic. Served him right.

"I wasn't."

"Oh, sorry about that." A smirk came over his face. "Did you sleep well?"

"That's insubordination and you know it." A snort came from the direction of the young nurse. "And yes."

"If you feel the need to talk, then I will move back to my own bed." Now Teyla was up.

"I'm shutting up." John pulled her closer, if that was possible.

"Yea, we're just going to go now." Ford turned and made for the door.

Amanda grabbed his sleeve. "Not until I get my ice cream."

"Damn woman," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," she called from across the room. Adien tossed a pillow, hitting her right in the bum. "Hey!" Her squeal of protest brought a groan from Teyla.

"Sorry babe," whispered John. "Doesn't look like we're going to sleep anytime soon."

Teyla rolled over until she was facing him. "It is alright." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Alright you two, we're leaving." Teyla giggled and tucked her head into John's chest. Ford grabbed Amanda by the hand and pulled her out of the infirmary.

"You planned that, didn't you?"

"Of course."

"You just want to be alone with me." John grinned widely. He was one lucky guy.

Teyla feigned indignation. "Why would I do such a thing, Major?"

"I really don't care. I'm just glad you do." He touched both of her cheeks with his thumbs, bringing her face to his own. Teyla was the first to break off.

"I wish to visit the mainland." John stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. "I am serious."

"And you're bringing this up now? Not one for pillow talk, are you." Teyla looked hurt at his comment. "I'm sorry. It jus seemed an odd time to bring that up. Why do you want to go?"

"It has been far to long. Back on our home world, I was never separated from my people for more than a few hours. It is still something I am struggling to adapt to."

"I'll get Weir to get you a pilot and a jumper." John softly stroked her cheek. "It must be hard, being away so much."

"I would prefer to go with you. Dr. Beckett had mentioned the possibility of releasing you tomorrow."

"Today."

"What?"

"You mean today. It's early morning already." John busied himself with a piece of lint on the sheet. "Besides, I don't think I will be cleared to fly for a few more days. Why don't you go without me?" He secretly hoped she would wait for him, but he wasn't a necessary part of this trip.

"I would rather wait until you are well. I believe Jinto would like to see you." 'Yes!' screamed the little voice in his head.

"If you want."

"Look who I found wandering the halls!" Ford shoved a half-asleep Rodney through the door.

"Stop pushing," he grumbled. Amanda followed Adien through the door and sat on Teyla's empty bed.

"Sorry we woke you. I just wanted to replace my ice cream." Rodney visibly perked up at those two words.

"Ice cream? I didn't know we had any. Where is it?" Amanda pointed at Dr. Beckett's freezer. He shuffled over and grabbed a tub.

"McKay, what the hell is on your feet?" John looked at the astrophysicist's feet. They were covered in bright orange slippers, which were adorned with small red fuzz balls.

"What? My mom made them!" Rodney defended his slippers. They were quite warm and got the job done, even if they looked a bit odd.

Teyla sat up in bed, pulling a blanket over her shoulders as she went. "Could you hand me a strawberry ice cream?" McKay, who was closest to the freezer, went over and opened the door.

"We've only got chocolate and Rocky Road. No strawberry."

"Then I will take a Rocky Road." Rodney grabbed the ice cream, along with a few spoons he found in a drawer.

"Help." Everyone present looked at John, who was trying to sit up, but failing miserably. Teyla grabbed his arm and pulled him upright, using her shoulder to support him. She reached out and took the ice cream and a spoon from Rodney, who turned and went over to the other bed. He wasn't fast enough to avoid John, however, because he felt his spoon slipping from his grasp.

"That's mine," he whined, knowing it would be no use. John had already grabbed a large bite of Teyla's Rocky Road and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Don't you think the doc will be mad when he sees half his ice cream gone?" Ford pointed his spoon towards the freezer.

"That's the stash he leaves for the nurses. Word is that he's got a bigger one somewhere else." Amanda leaned on Adien's shoulder. She may have only known the man for a few hours, but was quickly growing to like him.

Rodney stood over near the door, watching the other four argue about good places to hide ice cream. It sure was going to be a long night.

? Space?

A/N Well, that was loads of fun to write. I'm going to sleep now, cause it's like 5 am here. Please review; nothing makes my day like a good note in my email!

Peace, Love, and Everything Feline,

Furlings are Cats


	9. Read it and Find Out!

A/N I love you guys! Reviews are so nice to get. That's all I have to say. Here is chapter 9.

Oh yea. Pegasus-Angel2004, don't tell anyone! You nailed that right on the head. I hoped I wasn't that obvious, but hey. What can I say? Much love and a candy bar!

? One Month Later?

John tossed his favorite pillow on to the bed and surveyed the room. He had been quite surprised when Elisabeth had given the ok for Teyla and himself to share quarters. 'I had better thank Rodney for this one.' "This is so cool!"

Teyla turned from her place by the door and laughed. "Yes, this is indeed 'cool'." She moved over to the bed and placed his pillow on the outside. "I get the side by the wall," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Says who?" John set his bag over in the room that served as a closet.

"I said so."

"And who made you the boss?" John had moved over in front of Teyla and was attempting to stare her down.

"I don't believe there is a boss. I was first." Teyla tried to wiggle away but was caught by John's strong arms.

"And where are you going?" He began to tickle her, causing her to squirm.

"Oh, no, stop!" Teyla was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. John leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

"Stop complaining," he announced when they broke the kiss.

"Who says I am?" Teyla leaned upwards for another kiss. John quickly reciprocated, rolling over until she was on top. He reached up and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her down. His hands began roaming over her body, causing her to moan. He smiled against her mouth, chuckling inwardly. He started pulling on the strings of that little blue top she always wore, trying to pull it off. "Maybe we should close the door."

John concentrated for a moment, connecting with the city. His ancient gene made it possible for him to do almost anything in the city by thought. "I closed it. Now can I get rid of this shirt?"

? Space?

"Do you think it was such a good idea for them to share quarters? I mean, we really don't need kids around the city, not with the Wraith still posing a threat." Rodney sat up and looked around his room. She was joking, right? The last time she had gone to her own room was to grab the rest of her stuff that hadn't yet migrated over.

"Isn't that being a little hypocritical?" Elisabeth glanced around.

"Maybe it is. But still I don't think that this is a good idea. They serve on the same team."

"And you command the base. There are bound to be feelings there, and I think that you would probably be biased to me."

"You have a point. I guess that it will work. I just have that sinking feeling that something will go wrong." Rodney pulled her close. After all she had done, Liz was still disturbed by a bad feeling. It was quite an endearing quality. She decided to change the subject.

"Have you met the girl Lt. Ford seems so interested in?"

"I hear she's a nurse. Maybe she's the same one we had ice cream with."

"He won't name her, but I can tell he's got someone on the mind." Liz tapped the side of her head. "A woman knows these things."

"I'm sure you do." Rodney lay back on the mattress. "Why did you come here? I mean, you had your whole career ahead of you."

Elisabeth took a deep breath. That was one question that still confused her. "Maybe it's because of the opportunity to come to a place like this. Up until a few years ago, we thought that the city of Atlantis was a myth. To actually be living here, it's almost like proving a point."

"To who? You can't tell anyone what you have discovered, even if we go back, and then, there is also the chance we may not survive." Rodney shuddered inwardly at the thought. There was no way he wanted to keep living if it had to be without Liz.

"I also had a dream. I dreamt that by coming here, I would change my life. There is no way I could pass that up."

"That I can understand. I wouldn't want to be left with a what-if." He had come for similar reasons, but didn't want to talk about it. Not now, at least. It was time to change the subject.

"So did you hear about the new device we recovered?"

? Space?

"Did you hear that Weir let John and Teyla move in together?" Amanda was busy grabbing a cup of coffee from the machine in the corner. "You want some, Hun?"

"Huh?" Did she mean if he wanted some shared quarters, or some coffee?

"Some coffee. Were you even listening to a word I was saying?" She glared daggers at him.

"I was listening, but I want sure if you meant coffee or quarters." Adien was confused. Was having a girlfriend this hard on earth?

"Oh." Mandy visibly relaxed.

"Yes, I'll take a cup." He waited a moment while she prepared his drink, then took deep breath.

"Maybeweshouldtelleveryoneaboutus." The words came out in a jumble, and she had to ask him to repeat himself. "I said, Maybe we should tell everyone about us." He held his breath, not knowing if she would flip with happiness or anger.

"That's a great idea!" Well, that was one obstacle down. One more to go.

"I was also wondering if you wanted to move in with me. If you don't mind, that is. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." She silenced him with a swift kiss.

"Of course I will. But lets not discuss this here. Carson gets awfully angry when I mess around on duty."

"Makes sense. When do you get off?"

"1500. How about I meet you in the commisary? I haven't eaten yet today." Adien was about to give her a swift dressing down, but reconsidered. She never ate until after work, and today wasn't going to be an exception.

"I'll be there. See ya." He turned and left with a skip in his step. First stop, Weir's office.

? Space?

"Teyla, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." John rolled out of bed and walked over to his bag. "I really wasn't sure why I brought this, only that it belonged to my mom, but I think I know why now." Finding what he was looking for, he turned and made his way back to the bed. Sitting cross-legged on the side, he slipped something on her finger.

"Perfect fit," he mumbled to himself. "Teyla, I know I've only known you for a few months, but I have to tell you. Those few months have been the happiest of my life. I don't know how this works here, so I'm just going to do what I know. Teyla, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

There were obviously some traditions that crossed any cultural boundaries, because Teyla burst into tears. "You wish for me to be Bound to you?"

"If that's what you call, then yes. I don't want you to ever leave me. I want to know that you will always be there for me." His own eyes were beginning to tear up now, and he brushed them off with his hand.

"Yes! Of course I will!" She leapt into his arms, kissing him deeply.

"So we have a wedding?"

"Yes. We have a wedding."

? Space?

A/N Like you couldn't see that coming from a mile away! I hope I wrote it ok, seeing as I've never been proposed to. Funny thing, actually. But that's a whole 'nother story. Candy to anyone who reviews, but you have to buy it. Hehehe. Anywho, I'm going to call it a night. Maybe.

Peace, Love, and Everything Feline,

Furlings are Cats


	10. Bob and Charlie

A/N Well this is the second to last chapter of the story. Have no fear, there is a sequel planned. I have already written the first chapter, so there will be little or no wait. Be sure to check out my Halloween fic, Definitely Treat! Much love, here is chapter 10!

? Space?

Dr. Weir, Dr. McKay, Dr. Beckett and Lt. Ford stood around the briefing room table. John had asked for them to arrive early, as he had an announcement to make.

"I bet they're getting married." Carson Beckett put his thoughts on the table.

"I have to agree." Rodney patted the arm of his chair in an indeterminable rhythm, keeping a beat known only to himself.

"I most definitely third that." This came from Lt. Ford, who was watching McKay with an irritated look on his face. He looked ready to rip one of his fingers out if that tapping didn't stop, but poor Rodney was oblivious.

Elisabeth didn't have time to voice her thoughts, because just as she opened her mouth to speak, the doors slid open. In walked an overly excited John Sheppard, followed by an equally gleeful Teyla E.

"We got married!" John practically shouted at the top of his voice. There seemed to be no end to his enthusiasm, and his announcement brought the stares of several technicians.

"Well, all I can say is-" Carson was cut off by John.

"I know you must think it is sudden, but I know this is right. We've already discussed this, and we're going to do this."

"As I was saying, it's about bloody time!" Carson was a bit indignant from being cut off, but it would pass.

"You are not angry with us?" Teyla met the stares of everyone in the room, but it seemed they held nothing but happiness for the two.

"Why would we be? All of us have been waiting for this announcement for a while now." John and Teyla both looked shocked. Had they been that obvious?

"Yes!" cried everyone present. 'Wow, we had been very obvious if they could do that,' thought John. 'Even my mom can't do that!'

"Well this calls for a celebration. Would you mind if I threw an engagement party?" Not too many people were aware, but Dr. Weir had one mean decorating streak.

"Um, he said married. I think you missed the engagement." Rodney decided to finally stop his tapping, much to Adien's relief.

"Well, according to Athosian tradition, if I propose and she accepts, the deal's done. We're married. I guess they never wanted to wait." The last comment earned him a jab in the ribs, followed by a sheepish grin. "It's true," he whispered.

"So it would be a congratulations party?" Elisabeth wasn't going to back off on the whole party idea, not now that she had so many ideas running through her head.

"I guess so. But you don't have to go to the trouble." John could tell he had already lost the battle.

"Nonsense. I just need a week to get the Athosians from the mainland so they can participate as well. They won't mind, will they?" Her last question was directed at Teyla.

"Traditionally, there is a 5 day feast. However, I am sure a small gathering will suffice."

Rodney could sense work sneaking up on him, slowly closing in on all free time he had allotted during the next week. He began looking frantically for an exit, but it was hopeless.

"Rodney, would you mind getting word to the Athosians? Tell them that we will begin sending Jumpers over within a day." McKay groaned inwardly, but didn't show it. If Liz could be happy, then he could be happy as well.

"Sure thing. Which pilots do you want to use?"

"I'd say let Ford, if he likes." Adien looked at his commanding officer, his face a mix of pride and confusion.

"Really?" It was a nice sentiment, coming from the man who wouldn't allow him to name any device.

"Sure. I taught you how to fly them. Besides, the planet is perfectly safe, no Wraith or other hostiles."

"Cool!" Adien thrust his fist in the air, then quickly sobered. "I mean, that's alright with me." Elisabeth began laughing, only to be followed by John himself.

"I think we have a new pilot."

? Space – One Week Later?

"So I just asked, and she said yes. We had known we liked each other for a while, so it was basically understood." John was patiently going through his seventh recount of how he and Teyla got together. "Ah, there she is now." John took the opportunity to make his escape.

"If I must tell one more person how you asked me, I will injure them." So Teyla was just as flustered as he.

"Same here, babe." He looked around the room. "What do ya say we blow this Popsicle stand?"

"I would much rather leave, if you don't mind." John chuckled quietly to himself.

"That's what I meant."

"Then let's go." Teyla grabbed his hand and made her way over to McKay.

"I think I'm leaving now." John pointed to the impatient Athosian clamped onto his wrist.

"Liz wont be to happy, but I guess you can go. However, if anyone's getting in trouble, it's not me." Being with Elisabeth over the past month had softened his harsh edge, taking away the snaky attitude that was once so Rodney. He still had his moments, but they were few and far between.

"Thanks, McKay. Maybe I'll let you fly the jumper next mission." He smiled a cheeky grin at the scientist, but was pulled away before he could hear the reply.

"I take you are really tired of this party, huh?" Teyla only smiled in return. 'I'm not sure I like that look.' She pulled him into one of the lifts, pressing a button. "Which floor are we going to?" Teyla merely stood in front of the button. "Are you going to answer me, or just keep smiling like you've lost it?"

"I believe I will keep smiling. You will have all the answers you need in a moment. Just trust me." Teyla pulled his hand as the doors opened.

"This is the floor the balcony is on."

"Yes." She walked through the doors, turning to see his reaction.

"Oh wow." She had pulled out the table that he had dragged up so many months before. On it was placed a small slice of the cake that Liz had made, covered in melted chocolate. There was also a small dinner, complete with a glass of water.

"Are you pleased?"

"Of course. But you didn't have to go to all the trouble."

"We have known each other for six months. On my planet, it is customary to celebrate time spent together." John nodded his head.

"We do that to. I really think this is great." He surveyed the area. "This explains why you wanted to leave so quickly."

"I had Dr. McKay help me. When he came back, I knew everything was ready."

"So that's why he let us go?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Well then, we should probably eat before it gets cold. You know how I hate cold food." John pulled out Teyla's chair, making sure she was seated before moving to his side of the small table. "Déjà vu."

"What does that mean?"

"It's something we say when certain events remind us of something we've already done, or at least think we've done." John poked at the food on his plate. "This isn't from earth, is it?" The item in question looked like a green version of corn, but it was hard to be sure.

"No. It is from the food stores we brought with us when we first came to the city. Is it not to your liking?"

"Oh, no, it's fine. I just have been on this special diet Carson made up. It's supposed to speed my recovery, but to tell ya the truth, I feel fine. Hope fully I can go back to real food soon." He placed a bite-sized portion of the green corn in his mouth, chewing slowly.

Teyla was watching him with interest, and John was reminded of the first time he gave her a chocolate bar. "This is really good. Much better than an MRE." She seemed to visibly relax. There hadn't been any doubt as to what he would say, if she could eat it, then so could he. Her next question, however, knocked his socks off.

"Do you believe Dr. Weir and Dr. McKay are contemplating children?"

? Space Case?

"So then he decided that the Wraith was going to be named Steve. And he tells me I can't name anything anymore." Adien was curled up in his bed, with Amanda tucked into the crook of his arm.

"Well, what name would you have chosen?'

"Probably Bob." At her questioning glance, he went on. "Bob just seemed like a more appropriate name for him. He looked like a 'Bob'."

"And because he looked like a 'Bob' it's automatically a better name than Steve?" Amanda had never understood his penchant for naming even the strangest objects, but had drawn the line at the tooth brush. She smiled at the memory.

? Flashback?

"I think I'm going to call it Charlie." Adien held his toothbrush out in front of Amanda's face, waving it slowly.

"Why in the world would you want to name a toothbrush?"

"Because, he's like a best friend. You don't want to leave in the morning without first consulting your toothbrush."

? End Flashback?

"What are you smiling at? Of course Bob is better than Steve."

"Not that. I was just remembering Charlie."

"Oh, the toothbrush. I still don't know why I couldn't name him." Adien propped himself up on one elbow.

"Because if you did, I would have to turn you over to Carson and his pills. It was quite an insane concept to begin with."

"I think it's cool. But I guess you are the boss." He leaned down and kissed her.

"When it comes to names, yes. I can completely understand why Major Sheppard took you off the naming committee." She smiled up at him. "And that's no fair trying to change the subject. You know I have to be on duty soon."

Adien groaned and rolled away. Of course he knew, but it didn't mean he had to like it. His time spent alone with Amanda had quickly become his favorite time, and he found himself making more and more of it. 'If only my parents could meet her.' He sincerely hoped they both lived through the impending wraith attack, because there was no way he wanted to go on alone. Not after knowing what there was on the other side of the fence.

"What are you thinking about?" He hadn't even noticed Amanda get up and grab her uniform.

"I was thinking how excited my parents would be to meet you." Well, it was part of the truth.

"I'm sure they will still get to. Now get your but up and get some clothes on. I don't want to hang out in that infirmary by myself."

"I thought Carson kicked me out?" he asked as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"Only if you break anything. Besides, he's just lonely. Seeing everyone pairing off in front of his eyes has made him an ornery old man." She picked up his shoes and tossed them to him. "Those things stink, Adien. Why don't you get them cleaned?"

"Because we haven't built a dry-cleaners yet. Unless you want to do it?" He wiggled his eyebrow, trying to get her to bite.

"I'll show you how, but I'm not going to do it for you. I still can't believe your mom never taught you how to wash your own shoes." She grabbed a pair of socks from the drawer. "You should put these on first, ya know. It would help with the smell, at least."

He looked down at his feet. Amanda was right. As usual, he had forgotten his socks, placing his shoes directly on his bare feet. "Yea, I know. But you are just too distracting over there, doing your own thing."

"Yes. I dress in my own room just to make you mess up. It's my secret hobby. Looks like I'll have to find a new way to pass my time." Her dry quip brought him to his feet.

"Not if I tackle you. Then you wont need a new hobby."

"And how is that supposed to alleviate my need of a stimulating activity?"

"I haven't a clue. It sounded good when I thought of it." Adien scratched his head.

"Oh boy. Is this the same mind that knows the names of almost every kind of rock known to earth?" Amanda sounded skeptical, but who could blame her?

"No, I left that one in Rodney's lab. Want me to go and get it?" He made for the door, knowing she would protest.

"Adien Ford, don't you dare open that door when I am only half dressed!" Yup, one fresh protest coming right up!

"Only half dressed? Then why am I leaving?" He came over to where she stood, pulling her close.

"You know, I hate it when you do that, and yet, I fall for it every time."

"And that's why I do it." He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "Come on now, get dressed. We can't have you working in this state!" Amanda just shook her head and pulled on her shirt. Sometimes, living with him was like having a small child.

"Come on, Mandy. You're going to be late."

"It's your fault. And don't call me Mandy, at least not while I'm on duty."

"Yes Ma'am." He saluted and proceeded to march quickly down the hall. 'Not this again,' she thought

"Adien, slow down." He continued to march down the hall, moving so quickly her legs could hardly keep up. Fine. If he wanted to play this game, then so be it.

She put on her best command voice, then shouted, "Lieutenant! Stand to!" He immediately came to a halt, standing perfectly still in the hall. Amanda had to stifle a laugh. She knew if she left him here, he wouldn't move, just to prove a point. "At ease."

Adien relaxed, his hands unclenching from his sides. "You were quick that time." It was true. The first time he had pulled that little stunt, he had gone for nearly half an hour before Major Sheppard showed her how to stop him.

"Show off," she grumbled under her breath.

"You know it, babe."

"Why in the world do you feel the need to do that? It's quite odd, ya know." Amanda walked into the infirmary and began reorganizing the folders left on the desk.

"I don't know, it's just fun. Haven't you ever wanted to go back to being a kid, have a little fun?"

"Well, sure, but real life keeps me here." She had moved on to the top drawer, stacking the files on top of the ones already present.

"Only if you let it." Adien plopped down on one of the beds, content to sit for the next few hours.

"I think we have to let it. With my job, if I'm off floating in la-la land, someone could die."

"It's the same for me. I don't act this way when I'm on duty."

"Yea, I guess you have a point there. But it's like you have two different personalities." Great, now he is a schizophrenic toddler? What else could happen?

"It's more like two different approaches to life, but the same personality. You should try it, it's fun."

"Not now." Amanda glanced nervously around the infirmary.

"No, I mean tonight. I dare you to."

"A dare?"

"Yes, a dare. Come on, it'll be fun." Adien was really looking forward to this opportunity.

"Alright, fine. But you'll have to show me how."

"With pleasure, my dear."

? Space?

A/N Wow, that got long. You got a little Amanda/Adien shippyness in there, along with a good-sized bite of Sheyla. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten Carson, but I do need your opinion. Here is the poll.

Should Carson get together with an OC, or should I save Perna from her death?

Please review, and all requests will be considered. I have an idea for either path, or I could combine the two and have him get with Perna, the have her die and another girl comfort him. Anyway, I'm awaiting the results, so keep the reviews coming!


	11. Dinnertime Revelations

A/N Here it is folks! The 11th and final chapter of Opening a Door. It's been a fun ride, and I know that I have learned a lot about writing just from this one story. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed, and to those who didn't review. I will be posting the epilogue soon, and it will have a bit of lead in into the sequel. So, until next time,

Peace, Love, and Everything Feline,

Furlings are Cats

? Space - Another Month Later?

"Shouldn't we be worried about Carson? All he does is mope around in that infirmary of his." Adien Ford pointed his fork in the general direction of the infirmary.

"I don't know. I think he just misses home. Besides, I know it's hard for him to see all of his friends hook up, leaving him alone." This came from Amanda, who leaned over and stole the eggs of Adien's fork.

"Those were mine."

"Then don't stick them out for me to grab."

"I do not think it is wise for us to push him towards a relationship. Maybe just by being there, we will alleviate his pain." Teyla looked longingly at John's sausage. He obligingly placed it on her plate, stealing some egg in the process.

"Well, isn't the pool getting shallower? I mean, there's you two, which was just a duh." Adien pointed between John and Teyla. "Then there's us," He motioned between himself and Amanda.

"Don't forget about the Drs. Brain."

"Who?"

"Oh, sorry Teyla. That's what Adien and I call Rodney and Elizabeth."

"And isn't Zelenka dating one of the nurses, what's her name?"

"Tina," supplied Amanda.

"Yea, that's her." John looked towards his wife. "Are you ok?" She had only eaten a few bites of his sausage then pushed her plate away.

"I do not feel very hungry, John." She stood from the table. "I think I will go lay down for a while." She leaned over for a kiss.

"I'll be there soon." John kissed her goodnight and watched as she left the room.

"I take it breakfast food doesn't wake her up?" Adien shoveled in his eggs like there was no tomorrow, speaking with his mouth slightly full.

"Not at 2100, obviously. But she's been off for a few weeks now."

"Maybe it's a cold." Amanda didn't think it was even that bad, but there was no trouble with being too cautious.

"Maybe." John went back to his dinner of sausage and eggs, trying to figure out what was going through the cook's head as he prepared the meal.

'Maybe he wanted us to be nocturnal' he thought with a smile.

? Space Case?

"Dr. Beckett, may I speak with you?" Teyla had wandered into the infirmary on her way to her quarters.

"Aye, and what seems to be the reason?"

"For the past few weeks, I have been feeling nauseous when I wake up. Also, the sight of food makes me ill." Carson's eyebrows hit his hairline. There was no way this was possible, right?

"Do you have any other symptoms? A sore throat, or a nagging cough?"

"No. Only the food troubles." Yea, it sounded just like he thought.

"Well, there is a simple blood test I can do to see what the problem is. Do you mind?" He pointed to one of the chairs in the corner. Carson deftly strapped her arm the side of the chair, making sure the tourniquet was tight. "This is going to hurt for a moment, lass. Try to look away."

Teyla did as she was told, but even then the needle hurt. "Ouch."

"I'm almost done, then it will take a few minutes for the results." He removed the needle and placed a cotton ball over the site. "Just hold that in place while I run this, alright?" Teyla nodded her affirmative and sat back to wait.

? Space?

Meanwhile, Carson was running the test and grabbing his DNA records. 'How could this be possible? There has to be another explanation.' Never in his life had he wanted that machine to go fast as in that moment. Well, four alleles matched. That was good enough for an organ donation. 'Maybe our Pegasus counterparts aren't so different after all,' he thought as the machine finished. He grabbed the results and scanned them quickly.

"Not as different after all."

? Space?

"Have you determined what is wrong with me?" Teyla was tapping out the rythem to a song John had made her listen to that morning. Now, the tune was endlessly running around her brain.

"Well, it seems that you aren't sick. But there is something else." Carson held the paper up in front of him, trying to figure out the least surprising way to put the information.

Teyla looked stricken. "What?"

"Well, I don't know how this is possible, but I have some good news." He took a deep breath.

"And?" She was getting impatient. What in the world could be so hard for him to say aloud?

"Well, congratulations Teyla. You're pregnant."

Finis!

A/N That's it for this fic. How many of you couldn't see that coming, eh? Come on, be honest. The sequel will be up soon. It's called Growing up Ancient. Go figure. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Much love!


	12. Epilouge

A/N Well, the whole thing is like an authors note. 'Nuff said.

Firstly, I'd like to thank the Academy... oops, wrong speech. I'd like to give a shout-out to everyone who reviewed this story; it really made me feel good. Here are your names, just in case you forgot if you did or not.

Reviewers – In no particular order.

Spicey chicken rice

Anna

Danielle

Classics85

Pegasusangel2004

MurdocsAngel

Miran Anders

CKO/JLF

Mallovoran

CasperLiasonNem-SexisStarlyFan

Organized-chaos

Gater101

Merlin71

Madame Hardy

Jenny

Archana

Ana

Amanda

Motorala

Jane

Jordan

Many of you reviewed more than once, and I deeply appreciate it. There is a sequel to this story, in fact, its already been started and posted. It's called Growing up Ancient, and I'm quite sure you can figure out why. Here is a small excerpt from the story.

_"If I say this again, I'm going to confine everyone to individual quarters. I swear this is worse than the rabbits back home." Liz looked up from her seat, her expression one of bemusement._

_"So I was right? It's not a flu?" Carson nodded his head slowly, his mind back on Perna. She had no children, but he could see the mark of a good mother. His own mother would have been proud that her son was considering settling down, even if she could never know._

_"You might want to wake him, lass. His eyes have glazed over." Carson shook the test results in Rodney's direction, hoping the poor astrophysicist would come back to earth. All his tests had shown no reason for him to have collapsed like he did, but Carson wasn't taking any chances. Rodney was being kept overnight, and even though his vocal protests had ceased hours ago, the Doc could tell he was waiting for a chance to run._

_"Rodney," Liz waved her hand in front of his face, "You might want to pay attention to this." He sat still for a few more moments, then came back to reality._

_"Listen to what?" He was beginning to snap at everyone, and Liz shot him a warning glare. A cooped up Rodney was never a happy one._

_"Well, Rodney, it seems you're going to be a father. Congratulations."_

That's it! You're going to have to read it to figure out the rest. Much love to all.


End file.
